


owl-ways here

by 155cm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 themes drabbles leggo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, first-year uni/college bokuto, third-year akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/155cm/pseuds/155cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi exist as a perpetual 'always' </p><p>(they won't clip each others' wings - rather, soar together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	owl-ways here

**Introduction**

Fukurodani at the beginning of a new school year is like stepping into unknown territory all over again. Akaashi knows his way around, knows who he'll be seeing and what to expect, but it's uncomfortable, a little bit off-centre. The piece of the puzzle doesn't quite fit in as neatly as it should, like it's nearly perfect but not quite there.

Akaashi's feet nearly take him to the second-year classrooms, but then he remembers. He's a third year now, now that the third years – the previous years' third years, he has to correct himself – have graduated.

It's a little bit nerve-wracking, how the sudden realisation of this small but significant change has Akaashi's normally unperturbed demeanour threatening to slip because he had forgotten all about it, had shifted it to the back of his mind as if by ignoring it, perhaps it would not come to pass as reality. Nonetheless, Akaashi presses on – he'll just have to reacquaint himself to the school all over again.

**Complicated**

Bokuto's first day at university is a haphazard mess of barely remembering to lock the door and nearly dropping his breakfast on his way to the campus, not for the first time bemoaning the fact that he had left timetabling until the last moment, had left it until all the afternoon classes were full and he had no choice but to accept his fate of rising with the sun for the duration of his first semester.

A fish out of water, Bokuto tries to swim in this new ground he finds himself in, is comforted by the fact that he knows at least some of the others who will be joining him. But university is large, _too_ large and filled with all sorts of unknowns, so large that even with his larger-than-life personality Bokuto wonders for a brief moment if he too will become swallowed and forgotten from within its walls.

**Making History**

Akaashi is proud. It's similar to the pride he felt in previous years, the pride he felt as he allowed himself to be swept up in the contagious victory of the team as they paved the path to victory. The pride he feels now is similar, only exemplified, because now that he's a third year he's living everything like it's the first time because he knows it's the last time, and he's proud. Akaashi is proud of his team, so proud of himself and all of them and of how despite it beginning the beginning of the season, he can already feel the new cogs clicking into place, knows that this year will be one to remember.

The pride he feels is reflected back in the sound of the crowd's deafening roar, and it swells up in his chest, threatens to explode and he has to fight to contain it – but when he makes eye contact with the man in the stands smiling and hooting as loudly as the rest of them, Akaashi can't help himself.

It doesn't matter if no one but him remembers. So long as he doesn't forget this moment, it will live on. Raising a fist to the air, Akaashi yells in triumph.

**Rivalry**

Bokuto sometimes wonders if he has been replaced.

In the dead of night when his mind is too loud and everything else is too quiet, he thinks about the endless possibilities. Jealousy is intoxicating, addictive in large doses when left alone to fester, an insidious parasite that eats away at vitality until the bare bones of paranoia are all that remains.

Waiting by their usual spot outside the gymnasium, Bokuto can't quite describe the inexplicable feeling of warmth and peace and comfort that gushes through him at the sight of Akaashi approaching.

"You didn't forget?" Bokuto asks.

Akaashi shakes his head. "How could I?"

The puzzle piece finally slides into place. Bokuto beams.

"Good game, Akaashi."

**Author's Note:**

> * the plan is for 4 themes per post, so 25 chapters total   
> * first haikyuu work! wish me luck  
> * come chat to me about volleydorks at twitter, 155q_ ~


End file.
